Eres tú por siempre
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Es tan simple... Si uno cae facilmente... lo dificil es salir... Uno para que quiere salir!...Es verdad...Te amo... Y no sabes cuanto! [Inu&Kag]


Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic, en esta ocasión es un one-shot sobre mi pareja especialmente favorita Kagome e Inuyasha, creo que es bastante. Así que disfruten nn

"Pensando"

-Hablando-

_Sueños o sucesos anteriores_

Eres tú… por siempre

Era pequeña, amarilla y de un dulce aroma, la sostenía con delicadeza, cuidando que con sus dedos la pudiese dañar

Sus ojos curiosos la analizaban más y más mientras que se acomodaba en la hierba

Luego de ver con una amplia sonrisa la pequeña florcilla levantó la vista al gran campo de las mismas, aquella sonrisa se mostró alegre e inocente

¿Quién en época de guerra se daría un tiempo para observar algo tan vano como las flores silvestres? ¿Quién saldría fuera de la guarda de su cabaña a jugar con plantas?

… Solo la pequeña e inocente Kagome…

Aunque quizás al decirle "pequeña" sería un error, la señorita no pensaba irse del gran bosque en un rato más, caminaba observando con gran ternura y asombro cada planta con la cual se cruzaba, actividades natas de una pequeña…

-Le contaré a Sango de este lugar- se dijo mientras que se recostaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol sagrado

Se escondía del sol que la acaloraba…

Cerraba sus ojos con ternura disfrutando de la leve brisa que la envolvía, incitándola a un dulce sueño

-Si me duermo… se van a preocupar… no debo…- musitaba mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta

La brisa le trago olores nuevos que acabaron con su oposición dejándola en brazos de Morfeo con facilidad

Estaba descansando en una rama del desgastado árbol que se encontraba frente a al precoz casucha

En sus ojos se dibujaba su eterno ceño fruncido tratando de digerir las ultimas palabras con su "amada"… -Kikyou-

El aire revoloteó a su alrededor con un poco de fuerza despeinando su larga cabellera

"Kagome no sabe de esto… será lo mejor…" daba un profundo suspiro

¿… Acaso todo le salía mal? ¿Uno podía enamorarse de dos personas? Un momento…

"Dos personas…" en su mente visualizó a ambas jóvenes, cada momento vivido con ambas…

Inicio del Flash Back

_Estaban sentados en el césped, ella se mostraba pasible y calmada mientras que él siempre a la defensiva se negaba a creer lo que su mente le formulaba sobre aquella muchacha_

_-Inuyasha?- lo llamó la mujer mientras observaba al híbrido con aparente dulzura_

_-Kikyou- interrumpió el hanyou_

_-Yo… puedo convertirme en humano?- estaba nervioso, un rubor carmesí se acumulaba en sus mejillas a la ves que la duda aún persistía en aquella frase_

_-Claro que sí Inuyasha, no creo que haya algún problema- la joven se mostró tranquila, una sonrisa vacía se mostró en los finos labios de la bella miko_

_-Y que pasaría contigo?- el temor estaba claramente presente, la palabra "perder" pérdida" latían fuertemente en su cabeza y el miedo por ella que era la única que lo entendía y lo amaba…¿Amor?_

… _Era un sentimiento que compartían…_

_-Soy la cuidadora de la perla, si esta desaparece yo me convertiría en una mujer común- subieron a una balsa larga y fueron en silencio por el río_

_Las palabras de la sacerdotisa eran repasadas una tras otra ves en la mente de ambos jóvenes _

_Llegaron al puerto donde dejaron la pequeña embarcación, el hanyou salió sin problemas sin quitarle la vista a la miko que algo torpe subió de la balsa_

_-Eh?- pronunció la muchacha mientras el borde de su sandalia se rompía y caía sobre el pecho del híbrido_

_Él la había sostenido con el remo pero no tardó nada en soltarlo y abrazar fuertemente a su amada _

_Ella el correspondió el dulce acto clamando el nombre del aludido con cariño_

_-Kikyou quiero convertirme en humano- dijo más la mujer lo calló sellando sus labios con un dedo_

_-No digas nada Inuyasha- pidió a la ves que sus rostros inevitablemente se acercaron dándose su primer beso… soñando no ser el último…_

Fin del Flash Back

Mostró una sonrisa triste al recordar su pasado, ¡Cuando la había amado!

Pero Kagome…

Sí! Esa dulce niña que con su hermosa sonrisa era capaz de darle todo lo que le pidiera, ella estaba a su merced

Y él también…

Inicio del Flash Back (este es un pedazo de la segunda película)

_Estaban en plena batalla, pero ella ganaba por su inmenso poder_

_-Vamos Inuyasha, conviértete en ese ser que tanto deseas!- decía la doncella con maldad_

_Así fue como perdió inmediatamente la mente, sus ojos se centraron en el espejo que la maldita Kaguya poseía_

_-Inuyasha detente! Por favor! DETENTE!- gritaba con desesperación la joven mientras veía aterrorizada el radical cambio de su amado_

_Sus cabellos comenzaron a alzarse a su alrededor mientras que sus ojos se perdían en un blanco puro, sus colmillos crecían a la par de sus garras haciéndolas mas peligrosas… más asesinas…_

_-Miroku que le sucede a Inuyasha! Qué quiso decir esa mujer!- el pequeño zorrito estaba asustado y el monje miraba sin comprender a su amigo_

_-Inuyasha se esta convirtiendo en youkai pero... esta ves si no lo detenemos será para siempre- se mostró aterrorizado con sus propias palabras mientras se ponía de pie pensando en un plan_

_-Debemos romper ese espejo- dijo la exterminadora con impotencia poniéndose en pose de batalla juno a su hermano Kohaku_

_Se lanzó sin previo aviso y menos aún sin escuchar al joven amatista llamarla_

_-Arhhh!- gritaba ganado poder con su hiraikotsu_

_Kaguya miró con ironía la valentía de la chica burlándose_

_Le regresó el ataque, la joven recibió con dolor junto a su hermano y eran enredados con los extraños poderes de la falsa doncella_

_-Sango- volvió a llamarla observándola asustando_

_A su ves la joven miko gritaba al híbrido que no paraba su transformación_

_-Inuyasha!- gritaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón más no podía acercarse a su querido Inuyasha, sus brazos y piernas estaban enredados en forma de crucifixión_

_El joven aludido gritaba rabioso mientras su transformación avanzaba lentamente y la desgraciada mujer frente a él reía encantada_

…_Era una maldita…_

_El houshi-sama corrió hacia el muchacho mitad-bestia y lo tomó por lo hombros_

_-Inuyasha por favor reacciona!- rogaba mientras lo zarandeaba ligeramente con voz decidida_

_El joven trataba de salir de aquel hechizo más los fuertes rezos de Kaguya lo hicieron atacar a su amigo_

_-Noo!- gritó la mujer azabache mientras veía caer al suelo al hombre que se retorcía de dolor por la herida_

_-Kagome! Por favor tu eres la única que puede ayudar a Inuyasha! Por favor!- rogaba entre quejidos adoloridos el monje… tenía una herida profunda _

_-Shippo!- calmó la mujer al verlo cerca y al este haberle revelado que la ayudaría a soltarse_

_-Shippo toma mis fragmentos de la perla y lánzalos hacia mí!- rogó la muchacha_

_-Sí Kagome!- dijo mientras sacaba el frasco de los trozos del collar y los lanzaba directo al pecho la miko_

_-Inuyasha!- gritó una ves suelta corriendo hacia el hanyou…aunque ya casi podría decirse que era un youkai_

_Llegó a sus brazos atemorizada pegándose a su pecho con desesperación_

_-Inuyasha! Por favor! Detente! Te lo ruego!- por un instante la transformación cesó_

_Aquello ojos que se volvieron rojos perdieron las pupilas azul profundo y su cabello dejó de flotar con fiereza, dejó de gritar con tanta fuerza_

_La pequeña observó hacia el rostro de su hanyou más la mujer al darse cuenta de lo sucedido gritó furiosa_

_-Inuyasha! Que sucede! Eso es lo que tu deseas! Conviértete en un youkai y entrégame el cuerpo de esa joven!- ordenó a la ves que comenzaba los hechizos nuevamente _

_La joven miraba horrorizada como el hanyou volvía a convertirse y en de manera violenta l tomó de los hombros incrustándole las garras en la piel_

_Dio un quejido doloroso se escapó de sus labios mientras levantaba nuevamente la mirada_

"_Qué puedo hacer para que regreses Inuyasha?" se preguntaba asustada encontrado la respuesta muy cerca de sí…_

_Se puso de puntas, alzando su rostro hacia el de él juntando por fin sus labios en un tímido beso_

"_Yo solo quiero que estés bien Inuyasha" pensaba mientras las lágrimas fluían en sus mejillas_

_Los cambios no se dieron a esperar, las pupilas amatistas desaparecieron nuevamente y sus garras disminuyeron su tamaño_

_Lentamente el color carmesí de los ojos perdidos del híbrido regresaron a la normalidad y se adornaron con aquel dorado tan bello_

"_Kagome…" pensó el joven al ver a la muchacha besándolo con ternura, sus ojos asombrados _

_Se fueron cerrando para corresponder el gesto de su amada niña…_

_¿Amada? Si!... nuevamente experimentaba el amor…_

Fin del Flash Back

El carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas con fuerza, mientras levantaba la vista y admiraba en su mente la sonrisa de la joven

"Ella ha sido la primera que se acercó a mi sin miedo… que me ama sin temor y no teme en decirlo…" pensaba avergonzado por sus anteriores dudas

"Ella jamás se tornó a la defensiva conmigo, jamás pensó en hacerme daño y jamás se atrevería a hacerlo…" se decía comparando con la actitud de miko fallecida

-No son iguales, nunca serán iguales porque tú tienes esa dulzura e inocencia que Kikyou perdió… o tal ves… que nunca tuvo…" por primera ves se sintió sabio al reconocerlo

-Te amo Kagome… Kikyou lo siento pero… ya no podré vivir para ti…- pensaba apenado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cabaña

"U-un momento" se dijo viendo el interior y percibiendo los olores

-Kagome no esta- se dijo algo molesto y nervioso… " A donde se ha ido!" Bajo del árbol.

Despertaba con pereza mientras se tallaba un ojo bostezando por el sueño que aún contenía

-Ahh! Que bello atardecer!- exclamó con alegría y asombro

-Hace tanto tiempo que no puedo ver un atardecer con tranquilidad… son tantas las peleas…- se paró encaminándose hacia un mejor lugar donde apreciar el espectáculo natural

Se sentó en una colina con una sonrisa tranquila abrazando ligeramente sus rodillas

-Que hermoso…- susurró alegre escondiendo toda su faz excepto sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate

Sintió que algo rozaba su pierna y notó otra florcilla sonrió observándole con gracia y la tomó

-Que linda…- musitó melodiosa poniéndose la flor tras la oreja

Rió ante su acto y la sacó viéndola, no era como las demás…

Era de un color rojo encendido que se degradaba a un naranja y más abajo a un rosado bastante peculiar

Se giró nuevamente hacia el atardecer con una bella sonrisa, en su memoria se clavó la tez de aquella persona que se había ganado su amor

-Inu… yasha…- pronunció con melancolía

En toda la mañana no se había sentido mal… ahora sentía profundamente el sentimiento que trataba de olvidar… aquella dura soledad que la embargaba

-Ahh!- gritó moviendo la cabeza alejando los pensamientos tristes

-No debo pensar cosas malas… no debo…- decía mientras tomaba con más fuerza la pequeña flor

Las lágrimas s acoplaron con poder bajo sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a surcar sus sonrosadas mejillas

Sollozaba en silencio… ¿Por qué?

"Por que sé que nunca será mío… por que nunca podrá amarme como yo lo amo y tarde o temprano lo voy a perder… Que tonta soy" se decía irónica sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba y tenía la necesidad de esconder su faz del mundo

Estuvo llorando hasta que le magnífico sol se ocultó y sintió una presencia

-Eh?- volteo la mirada tras de sí hacia unos matorrales

-Oh no! es Inuyasha- se secó las lágrimas con dificultad

"No puedo dejar que me vea así" se dijo riendo un poco al final…irónica… así no era ella

Al parecer el hanyou no pensaba salir de su escondite y tan solo planeaba observarla desde ahí, hasta que percibió un suave olor a sal…

En ese instante en el que pensaba salir esta se le adelantó y se puso de pie quedándose estático en su sitio

"Qué ago? Qué ago!" vio como se acercaba a los arbustos y mostraba una sonrisa juguetona

-Inuyasha…?- decía con dulzura mientras se abría entre ellos y lo encontraba ahí paralizado

-Pensaste que te podrías esconder de mí?- rió al finalizar provocando rubor e irritabilidad por parte del hanyou

-Tonta! Y-yo no pensaba en eso! Ni siquiera se porqué estoy aquí…- dijo cruzándose de brazos diciendo lo último en un murmullo orgulloso

Rió aún más, ya no sentía lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba más tranquila… él la calmaba…

-Ven tontito- dijo con gracia halándolo de la mano

-Q-qué?- dijo avergonzado por el rose

-Acompáñame- insistió con una amplia sonrisa

-B-bueno- asintió disimulando su sonrojo y actuando con falsa molestia

-Siéntate conmigo- pidió amablemente mientras se tiraba al gras a sus anchas

-Para qué Kagome! Es tarde vámonos con la señora Kaede!- dijo molesto… o seguía fingiendo?

-Inuyasha por favor- pidió ablandando más su rostro, si no accedía pronto se las vería con aquel hechizo

Bufó amargado y observó como ella miraba las estrellas con tristeza y se sintió culpable

-Kagome…?- su voz es sumisa y apenada ella solo le dijo con felicidad disfrazada

-Solo quiero que veamos las estrellas juntos- sonrió con algo de nostalgia aún y al ya tenerlo a su lado recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él

-E-estas b-bien?- preguntó nervioso y sin mirarla, no quería que notara el carmín que invadía su rostro

-Hoy estaba pensando en muchas cosas…- comenzó y dio un suspiro

La miró con preocupación y curiosidad – Q-que cosas?-

Comenzó a sentir de nueva cuenta las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos los cuales ocultó bajo su flequillo

-Se que es mucho pedirte que no lo hagas pero…- se mordió fuertemente el labio permitiendo resbalar una q otra gota de su sufrimiento

–Me duele mucho la idea que te vayas…- el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró a pesar que esta mantenía su cabeza en dirección al oscuro cielo

"Acaso me vio con Kikyou?" se asustó de tan solo pensarlo, ahora que sabía que era a ella a quien amaba infinitamente no quería herirla

-Kagome…- pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acarició su cabello con cuidado

La aludida se dejó consolar mientras lloraba en silencio, más no se atrevía a mostrarle su rostro y menos esconderse en su pecho acogedor

Notó que se negaba a sus abrazos, pero su franqueza lo satisfacía… lo amaba, lo sabía bien y él la idolatraba, sería capaz de dar todo… TODO!

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la jovencita pudo tragarse los gemidos dolorosos y sellar las lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos

-Será mejor que regresemos- se dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie separando su cuerpo en totalidad del hanyou

-Espera- sonó decidido tomando la muñeca de ella con fuerza haciéndola voltear y intentando encontrar su mirada con sus bellos ojos chocolate

-Déjame verte!- sonó autoritario, la jaló llevándola al césped nuevamente y encajando el rostro de la miko entre sus manos

El rubor invadió su faz, agrandando de manera sorpresiva su vista y entre abriendo sus labios preparados para hablar o pedir un justificación de manera cortada

Las pupilas ambarinas adquirieron un brillo hermoso cautivando a la chica casi instantáneamente

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna haciendo temblar cada milímetro de su ser más su postura aparentemente firme permaneció intacta

-Kagome yo- no terminó, la joven no lo permitió, agarró ambas mechas de cabello que salían a los lados de su cabeza halándolo hacia ella

… Lo besó…

Fue algo improvisado, la muchacha era inocente y no pretendía más que un simple rose, tímido vale decir. Pero el otro individuo no dudo en mal interpretarlo…

Su asombro fue algo evidente más no dudo en corresponderle, jugo con los delicados labios de la niña como quiso, guiándolos en un ritmo suave y armonioso

Kagome se quiso separar para tomar aire y conciencia de su acto más el híbrido no le permitiría tal lujo

"¿Por qué me corresponde! Acaso hayan espacio en tu corazón para mi? Oh mi amado Inuyasha…" estaba feliz, el placer recorría su piel erizándola ante las nuevas sensaciones

-Te… te quiero tanto…- musitó el chico poseyendo la boca de la miko una tras otra ves causando la emoción completa de la mujer

Le exigió una limitada separación mientras lo abrazaba tras lo dicho, pintaba un hermosa sonrisa en su tez sintiendo como chico escondía su rostro entre su espesa cabellera

-No sabes cuanto soñé que me dijeras eso- le reveló con bochorno

El chico rió ligeramente alejándola un poco para ver sus ojos tan alegres, el éxtasis cubrió a la bella pareja mientras que las muestras de cariño acapararon toda la noche

Cuando los primero rayos de sol impactaron contra su placido cuerpo abrió perezosamente los ojos encontrando entre sus brazos al amor inmortalizado

Su amada Kagome dormía sutilmente, acomodándose perfectamente en los brazos masculinos

Besó su frente acercando a la joven de manera sobre protectora y sintiendo el calor de ambos personajes

El amanecer le deparó un hermoso cuadro que observó deleitado desde la rama de un árbol cercano

Despertó pacientemente y percibió los miembros fuertes de alguien tomarla por la cintura dulcemente

-Buenos días- pronunció tímida besando la mejilla de Inuyasha

-Y vaya que son buenos- dijo con ternura observando el obvio carmesí que tomaba notoriedad en ella pensando que él debería estar igual

Bajó la mirada dando en razón la altura, y de un movimiento asustado se aferró más el joven violentamente haciendo que ambos se balancearan

-AHhHhH!- gritó la chica encogiendo las piernas y agarrando con dificultad y nerviosismo el traje de su querido

-Cu-cuidado Kagome!- chillo el híbrido controlando su equilibrio, con una palma incrustada en el tronco del añoso árbol

-Lo-lo siento mu-mucho!- dijo avergonzada controlando su adrenalina y soltando pausadamente el haori

-No importa- dijo paciente, posó su mano nuevamente en la cintura de su pequeña y besó su cabello

-Eres una niña miedosa e inocente- mencionó con tranquilidad y ligera burla

-No lo soy!- alegó con cierta molestia sintiendo la risa alegre del muchacho

Su típica pelea no duró mucho, la niña no podía molestarse…

Y es que pudo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de su amado hanyou, lo abrazó con fuerza posando un tímido beso en sus labios

El rojo coloreó al aludido, no solo por el beso de la mujer, sino también por lo recuerdos de la noche pasada… dulce primer beso!

-Es una bonita mañana- susurró observando el sol radiante

-Si es realmente hermoso…- apoyo su cabeza en la de ella que se dejaba abrazar

Estuvieron un largo rato así… disfrutando de la compañía del otro, acariciándose con la mirada, dejando el tacto fuera de juego

-Sería mejor que vayamos ya Inuyasha- musitó con delicadeza girándose a verlo con cariño

Un ruido de fastidio salió desde el interior del aludido mientras se negaba a moverse

-Sango y Miroku se vana a preocupar Inuyasha- volvió a repetir con calma ¿Qué decía! Si nadie más que ella quería quedarse así!

-Ellos están bien… no nos conciernen ahora- murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la miko, rozando ligeramente sus labios contra la tersa piel

-No hagas eso- rió con placer haciendo esfuerzos nulos para quitárselo de encima

Entre tantos juegos y los movimientos torpes de ambos cayeron del árbol sobre el esponjoso arbusto

-Inuyasha!- se quejó la mujer aún riendo sintiendo la mirada preocupada del mitad-bestia

-Perdona- dijo pensando en su arranque de lujuria, aunque sabía que era solo amor puro, se sentía avergonzado…

-Ahora si vamos- concluyó arreglando un poco sus ropas y sacando una que otra ramita traviesa del vestuario de él

-Espera!- detuvo nuevamente, la giró sobre sus talones con rapidez viéndola con emoción escondida

Sonrió por un lado, tomando las manos de Inuyasha entre las suyas transmitiéndole seguridad

-Hay algo…- comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Que debo decirte Kagome…- completó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y acercando sus cuerpos

Se sorprendió con el acto del muchacho provocando que el profundo sonrosado de sus mejillas se acrecentara

Se dio cuenta que ella estaba mas insegura que él y sonrió con más confianza, se agachó hasta poder tener su faz lo suficientemente cerca y beso delicadamente sus labios

Correspondió poniendo en práctica lo aprendido el día anterior, cada amoroso gesto era bienvenido y contestado con cariño

Después de un encantador momento los roces se volvieron más lentos y pausado causando una inocente risilla en la chica

-Ka...Kagome…- susurraba atrayendo su atención por un instante

Abrió sus ojos curiosa y sintió como los labios de Inuyasha se desviaban y besaban su mejilla y luego el lóbulo de su oreja

-Te amo… no sabes cuanto…-

**FIN!**

Viva los one-shot intrigantes! xD jajaja bueno aquí con otra de mis obras de momento espero que les guste porque a decir verdad es algo que escribí al despertarme, podría decirse que fue un sueño muy creativo :D

Espero que dejen RR acerca de sus opiniones que, repito una vez más, son muy importantes.

Cuídense mucho!

Marineyha-chan :)

"_Te amo y no sabes cuanto_

_Jamás podría decirte porqué_

_Aunque tu sonrisa es parte_

_Me llena, si! Se que así lo es!"_

_--Claudia Pinto Tantaleán--_


End file.
